A Study in 221B
by LadyLucina
Summary: Quelques instants volés résumés en quelques mots.
1. Introduction

Coucou !

Comme vous l'aviez certainement deviné, cette fanfic sera un recueil de 221B, que j'écrirai au gré de mon inspiration. Il ne faudra pas s'attendre à une chronologie suivie puisqu'il y a de fortes chances que je mélange les saisons. Toutes sortes de genre seront présents, puisqu'il s'agira de capturer quelques instants dans la vie des personnages. Je ne m'intéresserai pas non plus à un seul couple, vous en trouverez plusieurs, à l'exception de ceux que je déteste, évidemment. J'ose cependant espérer qu'il y en aura pour tous les goûts !

Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez bien-sûr me faire des suggestions, que ce soit un genre, un couple ou encore un mot commençant par la lettre B. Je suis assez ouverte, mais comprenez bien que ça ne voudra pas dire que je traiterai votre suggestion de suite, je la mettrai juste de côté pour la travailler lorsque la Muse m'accordera ses grâces.

Je vous laisse maintenant avec le premier drabble !

Siuan.


	2. L'examen d'un blogueur

**Voici donc le premier chapitre (oui, sans blague) ! Un petit Johnlock que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire car ce couple me manquait !**

 **Enjoy !**

Le carré blanc nargue John, attendant d'être rempli de mots. Sa cible est autre, sa cible est Sherlock. Le détective est étendu sur le sofa, les mains réunies en prière, vêtu de son habituelle robe de chambre de soie bleue marine et de son pantalon de pyjama. Reclus dans son palais mental, il ne paraît pas remarquer l'examen du médecin.

Ce dernier admire ce corps mince à la fragilité trompeuse. Il admire les boucles de jais, contraste avec la pâleur de sa peau. Son esprit s'attarde sur les yeux de Sherlock. Deux iris d'un bleu glacé, reflétant une intelligence redoutable révélant les secrets de chacun. Ces yeux létaux quand ils ciblent un criminel. Ces yeux adoucis pour Mrs Hudson, pour Rosie, devenant brûlants pour John. Ces yeux qui le font frissonner d'impatience, d'anticipation, lorsque Sherlock, lentement, s'approche de lui, un sourire indécent aux lèvres, promesse sensuelle.

« Deux choix s'offrent à toi, John : soit tu écris effectivement ton article, soit tu viens m'embrasser, mais je t'en prie, décide-toi car tu m'empêches de réfléchir correctement ! »

Une pointe d'amusement et d'envie s'est frayée un chemin dans ce ton lapidaire, adoucissant l'odieuse remarque. En bon soldat, John s'exécute et honore alors les lèvres de Sherlock d'un baiser.


	3. Parodie et mensonges

**Voilà un drabble plus triste sur Molly Hooper, un personnage qui mérite d'être mis en lumière. Ça veut dire que j'écrirai probablement plus sur elle. J'espère franchement que Gatiss et Moffat la rendront enfin heureuse, car pour tout ce qu'elle a fait et enduré pour Sherlock, cette femme mérite une statue d'elle en cookies.**

Si Molly Hooper croyait encore au prince charmant, elle l'imaginerait sous les traits d'un détective consultant aux cheveux noirs, à la peau pâle et aux fascinants yeux bleus. Le cœur de la pathologiste oscille entre doux rêves et terrible réalité. Aucun sentiment amoureux dans les prunelles de glace de Sherlock Holmes. Une douceur amicale dans ce ton autrefois indifférent et lapidaire.

Pourtant, elle ne peut empêcher ses joues de se colorer de rouge à sa vue, dans l'intimité de la chambre d'amis. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de respirer les draps sur lesquels il a dormi avant de s'évaporer dans la nature tel un spectre. Elle ne peut empêcher l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque dès que son esprit cruel s'enroule autour de l'image chaleureuse et douloureuse de cet homme, consumant chacun de ses neurones dans un feu destructeur, nourri par une odieuse terreur. Nourri par cette terreur de le voir anéanti par le réseau Moriarty, terrassé par la folie d'un seul homme.

Sans renoncer à cette déchirante chimère, Molly se jette dans les bras d'un autre homme, se blottissant contre lui en imaginant un autre à sa place. Parodie d'histoire d'amour. Installée sur un canapé au tissu râpé, elle étreint son fiancé, absorbé par une émission télévisée abrutissante. La culpabilité l'étreint, toujours plus prégnante. Elle se maudit. Son cœur n'est que bêtise.


	4. Renaissance

**Bon, j'avoue que j'ai pas mal hésité entre deux drabbles, mais je me suis décidée pour celui-là. Je le situe avant l'épisode « The Great Game » (S1E3). J'adore travailler sur le personnage de Moriarty – qui me regarde depuis la commode où sa figurine pop est posée, juste à côté de celle de Sherlock =P – et donc il y a de grandes chances qu'il fasse plusieurs apparitions dans ce recueil. ^^**

 **Enjoy !**

Jim Moriarty ferme son ordinateur portable. Il vient de terminer le dernier article de John Watson, ridiculement intitulé _L'Escarboucle bleue_. Les mots de cet homme ordinaire sont incapables de traduire la brillance de Sherlock Holmes.

Un pli de dégoût déforme sa bouche fine, ses yeux noirs se teintent de mépris, sa main blanche serre le rebord de son bureau en bois d'acajou. John. Hamish. Watson. Médecin militaire, ancien gradé de l'armée et tireur de l'élite. Cet homme aime le danger mais s'obstine à se prélasser dans une vie dégoulinante de normalité, qu'il recrache sur Sherlock Holmes, tentant de le souiller en le noyant dans ses considérations d'homme ordinaire. Son nom ordinaire aurait pu rester inconnu, mais il avait éveillé l'intérêt de _son_ détective.

Malgré son dégoût, il avait tout de suite entrevu le potentiel de ce petit homme au sourire affable. Tel un joailler, il taille avec minutie un précieux diamant, en éliminant les impuretés, en définissant ses arrêtes parfaites. Pour être débarrassé du défaut que présentait John Watson et sculpter Sherlock Holmes comme il le souhaitait, il faut qu'il se débarrasse de ce petit homme, mais d'une manière spectaculaire et inoubliable pour son rival. Humanité naissante réduite en cendres rouges. Un cœur en flammes. Pour renaître, Sherlock Holmes doit brûler.


	5. Incandescence

**Coucou ! ça y est, je me lance, voilà mon premier Sherlolly. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais été une grande fan de ce couple, mais en voyant « The Final Problem », je me suis dit : « Pourquoi pas ? ». Je ne suis absolument pas habituée à écrire des romances – bonjour, l'handicapée des sentiments – donc j'espère que ce n'est pas trop froid ou trop mièvre. Sur ce, j'arrête de me flageller et je vous laisse lire. =P**

 **Enjoy !**

Sherlock sirote son thé tout en observant avec une fascination teintée de tendresse une jeune femme s'activer dans l'appartement. Abeille butinant une fleur gorgée de pollen, elle slalome entre les objets divers qui jonchent le sol du 221B, un tube de rouge à lèvres dans une main, une brosse usée dans l'autre. Sa longue chevelure tressaute, ses joues se teintent de rouge alors qu'elle peste une énième fois contre ce satané détective consultant qui la retient chaque matin.

Elle se coiffe, pique un toast beurré dans une assiette. Puis, telle une petite tornade, elle se jette sur Sherlock en manquant de renverser sa tasse de thé. La pathologiste lâche une excuse confuse puis cueille les lèvres de son petit-ami, avant de quitter le 221B Baker Street à pas précipités. Plusieurs années auparavant, Sherlock aurait pesté face à la maladresse de Molly.

Dernières traces de cette personne, presque souvenirs. Les épreuves avaient modelé de leurs mains exigeantes une personne affirmée. Molly, d'un regard noisette intense et avec son petit sourire timide coloré de rouge lui renvoyait sa propre humanité en pleine tête et étrangement, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Les heures s'égrènent, les clients vont et viennent, son esprit s'éveille et l'impatient Sherlock Holmes brûle de retrouver Molly et l'incandescence de ses bras.


	6. Naufrage

**Coucou ! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu une semaine assez chargée qui m'a épuisée donc vous comprendrez bien que ma motivation pour publier était plus que minime. Ce chapitre a été écrit à 21 heures environ et nous n'imaginons pas tout ce que nos cerveaux peuvent produire le soir après une grosse journée, ni les connexions étranges qu'ils peuvent faire. XD Le mot a été proposé par la charmante Lucky Holmes, que je remercie ici. Donc si vous trouvez le drabble étrange ou insatisfaisant, veuillez, s'il vous plaît, adresser vos doléances à la dame que je viens de citer. =P**

 **Enjoy !**

Sherlock contemple sa chambre vide, baignée par les odeurs de bois brûlé et d'enfance incendiée, pan de vie réduit en cendres. Les murs noircis de Musgrave résonnent d'une comptine chantée par une voix de fillette, poursuivie par les pleurs et par les suppliques d'un garçonnet. Au dehors, les appels de Victor Trevor couvrent le jardin de leur terreur. Le nez collé à la fenêtre, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, il attendait chaque jour le retour de son seul ami, tout en sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Euros avait dit qu'il devait résoudre l'énigme, que la réponse se trouvait dans sa chanson. Les mots se cognent contre les recoins de son cerveau, des yeux noirs et un timbre moqueur continuent à le marquer au fer rouge, alors qu'une fillette devient fantôme, laissant le squelette de leurs enfances tomber en poussière derrière elle. Mycroft affirme qu'ils ne reverront plus leur sœur. Sherlock ne saura jamais où elle a caché Victor, le seul trésor que Barbe Noire n'a pas réussi à trouver. Son trésor le plus précieux, accaparé par des doigts jaloux et cruels. Une main ronde se pose sur son épaule, il recule, se retourne et part. Sur le lit, vestige d'un enfant pirate épargné par le feu vorace, une barbe.


End file.
